Crying
by Limby
Summary: Kim and Ron run into each other years after breaking up. Oneshot Complete KimRon Kind of angsty, but don't let that or the title scare you away.


Disclaimer: I own nothing nada zip zilch, especially not the rights to Kim Possible, it's characters, or the Roy Orbison's song "Crying". I am merely borrowing them for a little non-profit entertainment.

I was listing to Roy Orbison's haunting classic "Crying" and this story kind of popped into my head. This is not a song-fic, but I do include a few lines from the song. If you've never heard the song, it's worth tracking down. (In my humble opinion.) To fans of my Waste Not Want Not, I haven't abandoned it, I'm just a little stuck. This story pored out of me in one night, so let us hope the inspiration carries over to WNWN as I resume working on it.

**Special Thanks: CajunBear73 for riding you my rescue, and yours, by proofreading this story, and helping with grammar and phrasing.**

* * *

**Crying**

FALL 2022

It was a big night for Middleton. Grand opening for the new Rockwaller Performing Arts Center. Ron's thoughts turned to the bossy brunette he knew in high school. _'I wonder what happened to turn Wall Street's "Billionaire Barracuda" into the greatest philanthropist of our generation? Well I suppose none of us ended up where we thought we would be.'_ Ron shook himself to prevent reliving unpleasant memories of better times as he descended the stairway from the upper level of the great hall.

His date was back in the balcony box winning over Middleton's upper crust, and generally singing Ron's praises. She was witty, gorgeous, young, and intelligent. She was pro, and was worth every penny of the 10,000 dollars she was costing him tonight. At 32, and wealthy in his own right, Ron was the youngest member of the City Council with bright political future ahead. Being seen alone at major events like tonight was never an option. It would cost another 10,000 if the "date" continued to the hotel room later. Ron had never paid to finish a "date", and as alluring as his escort Ginny was, tonight would be no different.

* * *

Kim was amazed by the opulence of the Rockwaller Center. Kim remembered Bonnie once exclaiming back in high school that "This town, needs a little culture, and one of these days it's going to get it, if I have to shove it down this town's throat!" Kim's thought's turned melancholy as they often did when thinking about the past. _'Well I'm happy someone made their dreams come true.'_ She slowly ascended the stairs to the upper level where the women's restrooms were located.

Her date Dave, was waiting in their seats near the back of the main auditorium. They had shared a meal or two at the hospital, but this was their first real date. Unbeknownst to Dave, this would definitely be their last. He was a new Surgical Resident where Kim had been working as a Cardiothoracic Surgeon. He was physically appealing and had enough brains and manners to seem like a reasonable prospect. At the start of the date he let out a little secret: He was "a fan" of her saving the world teen days. _'Great'_ she thought, _'I know who you are, and what you're all about, because I saw a 30 minute biography special on A&E, and a 30 second spot on MTV's "I Love 2005".'_ Dave's final nails in the coffin however, were his scenes at the restaurant and then here at the Center. "Do you know who this is? We demand a better table! ... Are you serious?! Look at these seats, on the floor way in the back do they know who you are!?" Kim had been mortified, it had taken her years to get to a point where she could lead a semi-normal life. Truth be told she had become a "C-List" celebrity at best, and probably wouldn't have been able to get tickets for the opening if it hadn't been for her reputation as a renowned surgeon. And that, was just the way Kim liked it. At least he wasn't as bad as the last "fan" she went on a date with. That guy made the mistake of referring to Ron as "that loser who use to follow you around". She had settled the assault charges before it ever made it to court.

* * *

Bonnie had been too busy to leave New York to attend the Center's Opening Gala, but she sat at her computer terminal scanning the event through security cameras. Two individuals caught her eye as their paths started to cross: Kim and Ron.

Dear God, how could two people so perfect for each other, so much in love, have everything go so wrong? From rumors and what little could be pried from the two (and that took heavy amounts of alcohol) it was more of whimper than a bang. Years apart at college had taken it's toll. Neither had any other love interests, but each felt like the stress of maintaining the long distance relationship was an unfair burden on the other. For the next year neither would call it a break-up, but just a little time apart to concentrate on school, or the future.

It was during senior year of college that both had started dating other people. Nothing serious or steady, but their fame was strong enough that it would warrant a 2"x3" picture in the back of a tabloid magazine. Just enough that the other would hear about it. From all indications this still hadn't stopped their Wednesday night gab fest. Wade claimed in all eight years Kim was away for college and med-school, not a Wednesday night went by that they hadn't spent at least two hours talking. It seemed strange that it took Kim coming home to really end it. Everyone, Bonnie included, thought it would take all of 30 seconds for them to leap in each others arms and begin the happily-ever-after. It never happened. That natural easiness between the two wasn't there anymore. Maybe each had expected too much. Bonnie couldn't help but wonder if both had stayed away to keep from getting hurt, and assumed the other was staying away because they had moved on. Rumor had it they still exchanged cards during the holidays, and on birthdays, but hadn't talked in years.

Bonnie was on the edge of her seat as she saw Kim and Ron getting closer to each other. Any second now...

POP!!

Fourteen years away from hero work and yet both flew over the stair railing poised to act, one to the east and one to the west, only to see one of the champaign bottles had prematurely erupted.

Bonnie growled in frustration seeing that the two were now separated by the stairs and hadn't managed to see the other. Each resumed their paths away from the other.

* * *

The lights had just dimmed as the play started. For reasons unknown, green eyes looked up as brown eyes looked down. Both caught their breath as each fought to hold down the a tidal wave of emotions. Each thanked God for the distance between them. Had the other been withing arm lengths there was no telling what would have happened.

_'My God, she is still the most gorgeous thing on God's green earth!'_ Ron thought.

Kim mind races along similar paths. _ 'That tux makes him look almost as hot as that press photo of him shirtless in camo pants playing basketball with the troops in Turkey.'_ Kim blushed remembering said photograph was currently tucked away in her nightstand.

Each smiled and shyly waved before 'playing it cool' and turning back to the play. Trying to find a second when the other wasn't looking, each took time to evaluate the other's date.

* * *

_'I wonder if "Barbie's" mother knows she's out past curfew?'_ Kim though. She was so distracted she didn't even notice Dave putting his arm around her shoulders.

There was a small disturbance in Ron's balcony. Mayor Ruth Grant looked in Ron's direction before his "Barbie" doll leaned into talk to her. _'This ought to be good.'_ Kim thought, she liked the elderly Mrs. Grant, she didn't tolerate fools lightly. Kim waited to see "Barbie" get shot down. Kim just nearly gasped as Mrs Grant appeared to suppress a laugh, and affectionately patted "Barbie's" cheek with her had.

"I never liked that senile old bat." Kim whispered a little too loudly, earning a "shush" or two from those around her.

* * *

Ron looked at Kim's new "Ken" doll. Ron started to get a little agitated seeing "Ken" put his arm around Kim's shoulders.

"I wonder if he ever saved the planet from an alien invasion." He mumbled a little loudly earning a him a annoyed yet questioning glare from those around him, including Mayor Grant.

Ginny leaned into Mayor Grant's ear, yet spoke loudly enough for the others near by to conveniently overhear, yet quietly enough to allow them to pretend they didn't. "Some nights Ron's space rocket is able to repel up to five or six invasions."

Mayor Grant blushed and struggled to suppress a laugh as she patted Ginny on the cheek. "Lucky girl!"

* * *

Despite the heartbreaking scene, Bonnie was finding it hard not to laugh. She had zoomed one security camera in on Ron, and one on Kim. Even after years apart it seems they hadn't lost their knack for coordination. As one would look at the play the other would look at their ex-partner. All very sly and professional, if it wasn't for the fact they could stand to look away for more than second. Judging from way they moved, you would have thought they were watching a tennis match.

* * *

After 10 minutes, even Ron stated to figure out how ridiculous this was getting. Kim looked up and saw that old goofy smirk, and she couldn't peel her eyes away. Ron motioned with his head toward the doors, and she nodded slowly getting up and excusing herself as she made her way out the back. Ron excused himself as he left the balcony.

* * *

_'What am I doing?'_ each asked themselves. _'Pull it together, you're just saying hi to an old friend. Nothings going to happen he/she has moved on. You've cried enough tears over this, just say hi, be cordial, get in get out, and don't let him/her see how much you miss what you had.'_

Putting up all the walls that were so easy to keep down from across the room, each mentally built another barricade with every step they took. Meeting on the stairway separating main level from the upper, the two shared a brief hug.

"How are you Kim?" Ron asked

_'Thank God, he didn't call me KP. I don't think I could keep it together if he called me that right now.'_ "I'm good Ron, I'm really good." _'Can you still tell when I'm lying? I'm miserable. I miss you so much.'_

"Thats good to hear! Me too, some Center Bonnie built isn't it?" _'The last time I felt alive, was the last time we kissed.'_

"I know! No one doubted Bonnie would go far, but she has changed so much. We have dinner whenever she's in town." _'Just hold it together a little longer and then we can leave. Not that I want to leave, but being this close to him is torture.'_

_'It's like I'm dying of thirst and someone had put a glass of water just out of reach. Are you happy Kim? Please be happy! I think I could almost stand the pain if I knew you're happy.' _ "I noticed next month, they are have a documentary here about the turning point in Bonnie's life."

"Really! She's always so quiet about that, and you know how private she is with her personal life. How did I not see that!" Kim started to quickly scan her program for next month's calendar.

Ron grinned and pointed to the seventeenth. "There it is!"

Kim loudly barked a laugh before controlling herself enough to laugh more quietly after seeing Shakespeare's "Taiming of the Shrew" on the calendar.

Kim still chuckling slapped the hand Ron had perched on the railing. "Ron, that's awful!" Kim didn't move her hand, and it remained on top of Ron's.

Ron felt so much electricity flowing between them he was surprised there weren't lightning bolts shooting about. _'I love this, I love her, but she's moved on. I have to find a way to accept that. I can't do this any more.'_ Taking her hand in both of his. "God this has been real.." his voice broke a little "... really great but I should um ..." he gestured toward the mens restroom down stairs "... well before getting back."

Kim might have noticed Ron was breaking up, if she wasn't doing exactly the same thing at that very moment. "R...Right. I mean ..." nodding up stairs to the lady's restroom "... and then ... um .. inside"

"Great"

"Great"

Giving a final squeezing of hands they quickly walked away from each other. Thankful that the tears hadn't really started to fall until they had gained some distance from one another.

* * *

(Lines from song "Crying")

I was alright for a while.

I could smiled for awhile.

...

How is it that just the touch of your hand can leave me crying,

...

crying over you.

* * *

Ron walked past the restroom and straight toward an emergency exit to the back alley. Opening the door would have triggered an alarm, but after spending some time as a ninja you learned your way around such things. Once outside Ron let the tears flow as leaned against the cold brick wall behind him.

* * *

Kim could barely see for all the tears in her eyes. Walking quickly she found and disabled the alarm on the emergency exit of the second floor and made her way on to the fire escape where she sat and cried.

* * *

It took a few minutes before each was startled to hear the sounds of someone else crying. Watery green eyes looked down, as watery brown eyes looked up. For the first time in fourteen years, all the walls were down, and in one look, they communicated exactly what each had been going through without the other in their life. Ron leapt up to meeting a Kim as she leapt down to the midway platform of the fire escape. Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's waist as hers encircled his neck. Their lips came together in a long passionate kiss. Finally breaking for air, they looked into each other's eyes.

"We wasted so much time KP. I don't want to waste another minute. Marry me?"

"I don't want to waste another second, my love. Vegas, tonight?"

To emotional to respond, Ron nodded and once again held her tight, as the both began to cry again. This time they were tears of joy.

* * *

"... using the profits to full fund our third world hospital program. The only blemish on the month figures, is the excessive costs associated with the Middleton Performing Arts Center. I appreciate that Middleton is your home town, but don't you think the cost is a little excessive for a town the size of Middleton?" as he looked up he was taken aback by his boss's expression as she lifted her head from her computer screen.. She was smiling from ear to ear and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'd say the Center just paid off better than I could have ever hoped." Pressing a button for the head of her R&D department she spoke into the intercom. "Wade! We have some activity on alley cameras 6 and 7 Middleton Performing Arts Center, I think you'll find very interesting!

The End


End file.
